Gohans Journey
by Patgonewrong
Summary: With Chi Chi dead after birth of Goten, Gohan and Goten grow up on the lookout where the train for future treats, how will this change the normal time line of dragon ball z.
1. Chapter 1

THINGS GET WORSE

It had been eight months since the CELL GAMES, Gohan had continued to study and train. At the moment he was beside the river that he and his father always fished in, sitting in the long grass crossed leg meditating, he wore a fighting gi similar to his father except the gi was white, the undershirt was a dark red along with the wristbands and boots. He has learned to control Super Saiyan 2.

Gohan was disturbed from his meditating by a scream, Gohan was shocked at first wondering where the scream was coming from when he heard his name being shouted out "**GOHAN**NN". He realised that it was his mother Chi Chi.

Gohan quickly got to his feet and rushed to his house which was not far away from the river. He knew what was wrong with his mother, she had become pregnant eight months ago during the few days before the CELL GAMES.

He stopped outside the door where he saw his mother using the door frame to stop herself from fallen."Gohan... my waters... broke". "NIUMBUS" Gohan shouted out, in a few seconds a small yellow fluffy cloud came to a stop before Gohan. Helping his mother on to the cloud, "just keep breathing mom, nimbus follow me and take it easy".

Gohan takes off towards west city hospital with nimbus in tow and they arrive within ten minutes. The doctors take Chi Chi to a delivery room as Gohan waits outside. He waited penitently, wondering how she was doing, he head her cries of pain every now and again. Then Chi Chi's ki began to drop drastically until it was no more.

Gohan couldn't believe it, Chi Chi was gone, he clenched his fist tightly as his energy level began to rise, 'no, it can't be...why?...why?' tears began to flow down the eleven year olds face. His power was growing faster and because of it the floor began to crack under the power of the demi-saiyan. 'It's not fair' the building began to shake with the energy being unleashed, then it stopped as gohan began to fall forward but was stopped.

Piccolo looked down at his first and only student, he had come once he felt the young warrior's ki begin to rise quickly. The door to the delivery room open and a doctor steps out, at first the doctor was shocked to see a large green man beside the child holding him to stop him from fallen on to the cracked floor.

"Are you a relative of the Son family?" The doctor asks, "A friend" Piccolo replied in his usual rough voice. "I'm sorry to tell you but the boy's mother is dead, the baby survived. So are you going to take the children?" Piccolo thought for awhile "I'll take them." The doctor gestured for Piccolo to follow him "I need you to fill out a few forums, by the way my names doctor Han." Piccolo left Gohan and walked after Han.

After twenty minutes of filling out forms piccolo collected little baby Goten, Which Chi Chi had named just before she passed away to other world. Piccolo carried the still unconscious Gohan under his arms, whit both of the demi- saiyan's in each arm and stared the journey to fly back to the look out.

On his way Piccolo taught about the teen he was holding under his right arm. 'Poor kid, first he loses his father and then his mother, life's been too hard on him' he was cut from his thoughts when he saw the floating semi circle in the sky which is known as the look out.

Dende stood at the edge of the look out waiting for Piccolo's return when Piccolo landed Dende walked over to him "Mr Po Po set up a room for them in the east section of the lookout" Piccolo took the two son boys to the room that was set up by Mr Po Po. The room was simple, the walls were pure white and the ground was a dark brown colour, there was one light blue crib for the child and a small single bed where he laid Gohan. He then put the sleeping Goten in the crib where he took one look at the baby, he looked like his father Goku.

Returning to the top of the lookout, he walked over to the waiting guardian of earth. "So, what's the plan?" asked the young namekian. Piccolo took several minutes before he answered "I'm going to tell the others what's happened, in the mean time make sure that Mr Po Po has something made for two hungry saiyan's when the wake up" before Dende could ask any more questions Piccolo jumped of the top of the lookout and headed towards the million dollar company Capsule Corp in west city.

Piccolo thought the best way to tell all the Z fighters and friends was to come out straight out with the news of Chi Chi's death and the birth of the newest saiyan Goten. After all this business was done he would head back to the lookout and see how his student was doing.

Meanwhile back at the lookout Gohan son had started to awake, unsure of his location he sensed for ki signatures, he picked up Dende's and Mr Po Po's ki and suddenly realised he was on the lookout, then he felt a small ki to his right. Looking to his right he sees a blue crib, sitting up and getting out of the bed he slowly walks over to the crib and peaked in, what he saw shocked him. In the crib before Gohan's eyes was a miniature Goku sucking on his little fist fast asleep. Gohan sensed deep into the sleeping baby's ki and found it similar to his own.

He then knew "you're my brother" mumbled the half saiyan. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he remembered his mother was gone, he fell to his knees and continued to weep over his dead mother


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW BEGINING **

Gohan had remained where he was crying, until he heard the infant in the cradle begin to cry loudly. Gohan looked up at the now saddened baby, he wiped away his tears with his right forearm and slowly got back up to his feet, he picked up the small child and held him close to his chest, the youngest demi-saiyan stop its crying.

The small but powerful child began to giggle as it tried to reach for his brother's gravity defying hair. Gohan was surprise to feel something hairy warp around his left arm, taking a good look at his arm he noticed a short brown tail around his arm.

"AHH!" Gohan yelped as the infant in his right arm pulled at his hair viscously, Gohan began to tickle the child in with his finger, the child withdrew his hands form the older saiyan and tried to stop the finger from tickling him while he laughed out loud.

"You're a powerful little guy, aren't ya?" as he continued to play with his brother. After a few minutes when the miniature Goku caught Gohan's finger both of their bellies rumbled. "Let's go find Mr Po Po, see if he'll make us food?" the baby clapped its hands together at the sound of food.

Walking out of the room with the child in his arm, Gohan started to navigate his way through the long corridors of the lookout, heading towards Mr Po Po's ki signature. Finding the caretaker of the lookout in the kitchen. The wise gene turned around to the two new visitors in his kitchen. "How can I help you two?"

"I was wondering if you could make us something to eat." Gohan replied. "I've already started it should be done within the next twenty minutes or so" said the round figure with a smile. "Thank you, will be on the top of the lookout" Gohan then started his long walk through the massive lookout to get to the top"

Piccolo landed outside the Capsule Corp building and knocked on the front door. A few people were shocked to see an abnormally large green man descend from the sky, but the thought it was just a new invention from CC. After a few minutes Bulma open the door "Piccolo, I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something wrong?" the blue haired genius asked.

"Yes, Chi Chi is dead, she died giving birth to her child, which she named Goten." Bluma was shocked at this news, tears threatened to fall from her eyes, it took her a while to take in the news. "What about Gohan and Goten, what's going to happen to them?" she asks in a low voice. "I signed a few forms at the hospital, so there under my custody."

Once Piccolo was finished he turned around and began to walk away."Bluma, can you tell the others?" Bulma nodded. With that done he began his flight back to the lookout, wondering what kind of state his former student would be in.

Landing on the lookout Piccolo saw Gohan coming out with Goten in his arms. Gohan walked over to where Piccolo had landed "Hi Piccolo, I was wondering if you could fill me in on what happened at the hospital?" Gohan's tone in his voice wasn't his usual energetic voice, now it was a bit more depressing.

"Sure kid, you were starting to lose control of your energy when your... mother ...died." Piccolo was finding this hard to say, he didn't want to be a monster a say it out as if it was nothing, but had no idea how to handle it, but he continued" then you started to raise your ki, when it was starting to go dangerously high, I came and knocked you out before you destroyed the building ."

"Thank you, I wouldn't had been able to forgive myself if I killed someone just because I was angry" Piccolo was about to tell the kid not to be too hard on himself, but was interrupted as the black gene came out with piles upon piles of food. Immediately Gohan ran towards the mountain of food.

For the next five minutes Piccolo and Dende watched as Gohan devoured the food in front of him, Piccolo was degusted at the eaten manners of the demi-saiyan. Mr Po Po was feeding the little Goten and he ate much more than a normal baby, Gohan rubbed his belly satisfied "thanks Mr Po Po, that was delicious"

Piccolo was the first to speak next"just so you know Gohan, before your mother passed on she named the baby Goten." Gohan looked down at his only brother, who was still in the gene's hands sucking on a bottle of milk. "The name suits him. So are we staying here or are we staying somewhere else" asked the now full saiyan. "You're staying here kid, you can sleep in the room you woke up in."

As the sun fell and the sky became dark Gohan decided it was time to head to bed. Once in the room he placed Goten in the large crib, he looked at the only family left, 'it's unfair on him, never going to see our parents' the small child let out a loud yawn a slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Gohan striped of his fighting gi and weighted clothing, not wanting to damage the bed and got into bed. Not being feet to sleep yet he began to think about his mother, a smile came to his face when he pictured his parents happy together in other world.

Then fighting came to his mind, finally he be able to focus on his training, stop anything from taken away his brothers childhood like his. Slowly but surely Gohan began to find it hard to stay awake and drifted off to sleep.

On an other planet far away a tall green skinned, red haired woman kneeled before a bulky blue skinned man wearing a trench coat and a bandana. "Master, we should reach earth in a year" spoke the beautiful young woman. "Great" replied the bulky figure in a cold tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been ten months since the son boys had moved into the lookout, Gohan and Piccolo were sparring on the tile floors of the lookout. Piccolo went for a jab to the young demi-saiyan's face, Gohan ducked the jab and went to sweep his masters feet, the wise namekian jump over the leg and took to the sky.

Gohan chased after his sparring partner, Piccolo extended his arm forth and it headed towards his student at an incredible pace. Instead of feeling his fist hit flesh it went through an after-image, Piccolo didn't have time to act shocked as a boot connected with his face, he was sent flying down to the surface of the lookout were he hit the tiled floor creating a small crater.

Piccolo pushed some cracked tiles off him and pulled himself out of the small crater his body had made, he wiped away a bit of purple blood which had escaped from his cut lip as he saw Gohan land not too far away from him. "Ready for round two?" asked the young martial artist, "you bet" came the reply of the older fighter.

Piccolo rushed towards the confident warrior at full speed, putting as much ki into his fist as possible to strengthen his attack and went for the eleven year olds head. Gohan catching the experienced fighter's wrist stopping the fist inches away from his face, thinking quick on what to do Gohan retaliated with a palm strike to the older warriors chin and followed up by a kick to the stomach.

Piccolo was sent flying into the air with Gohan coming after him. Stopping himself, Piccolo flew towards the young warrior were the clashed, shockwaves scattered the sky as the two powerful beings sped through the air at speeds unknown fighting.

To the spectators who were watching the battle, could not keep up with the speeds of the battle. "Can you see them Po Po?" asked the guardian of Earth. "No, I can't see them, there too fast for me" came the reply of the round gene. "They've become so strong over the last few months, especially Gohan. When the first started sparring Gohan was no match for Piccolo in his base from, now he has to hold some energy back to have a fair fight with him."

"Indeed, Gohan has become stronger than we could have thought in such a short time, but piccolo also has become stronger that he could give Cell a run for his money." Dende took in Po Po words, 'true Piccolo might be as strong as Cell, but Gohan is on a whole different level.' The young guardian was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Piccolo hit floor of the lookout and watch his body make a long trench.

Piccolo, covered in cuts, blood and bruises, slowly stood back up breathing heavily. Gohan had laded and looked in decent shape; he had a few bruises here and there and was panting slightly. "I think that enough for today Piccolo." Piccolo didn't argue with what the demi-saiyan said, so he sat down and began to heal himself.

Gohan walked over to the spectators of the sparring match, he chuckled as he saw his young brother pulling out Mr Po Po's flowers while they were distracted watching the fight, Po Po turned around when he saw Gohan chuckling to see the youngest Demi-saiyan on earth pull out his newly planted flowers.

Before the black gene could shout at the small child, Gohan picked him up and began to clean the dirt of his brother. Goten had a large grin on his face from pulling out the plants, Gohan walked over to where he had left his phone, Bulma decided he should have one because it was easier to contact him instead of flying to the lookout with news.

He checked his phone for any messages and found one from Bulma, opening the message it read 'Gohan I need you to drop by today, I have some news for you.' "Want to go see Trunks squirt?" Goten clapped his hands together happily, taking that as a yes he told the residents of the lookout he would be back later and took off towards Capsule Croup in West City.

Landing outside of Capsule Croup after a twenty minute flight, he waved to the security guards who had come to know him from his frequent visits and walked up to the door and knocked. He waited for awhile before the door was opened by Bluma "how ya doing kid?" came the soft voice of a happy Bulma. "Not too bad. You asked me to come see you today?"

"Yes I did, could you go to the sitting room and I'll be with you in a second." Following her orders he went to the sitting room and waited patiently while playing with Goten. After a few minutes of waiting Bulma joined him in the room, followed by someone Gohan thought he would never see again.

Gohan was shocked to see who it was. "Mirai, what are you doing here?" The man from the future chuckled at the shocked expression on the young boys face "I came back to see how everyone was doing and I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." A Pained expression could be seen on Gohan's face.

Bulma spoke up to change the subject, "I got other news for ya Gohan, there's this intergalactic martial artist tournament on in one month and everyone entering From Krillin to even Vegeta, why don't you and Piccolo entre as well." Gohan was silent for awhile as he thought about entering the tournament, but came to a conclusion quick enough. "Sure, I'll ask Piccolo when I get back to the lookout."

For the next few hours Gohan stayed and caught up with Mirai, asking how his future world was going. Goten and Trunks where playing upstairs while Bulma's mother looked after them. After having a snack before leaving Gohan and Goten left West City and headed to the lookout which they now considered home.

On his way to the lookout Gohan sensed a familiar ki on the lookout, once he realised who it was a smile crept onto his face. Landing on the lookout he saw the person's ki he felt running towards him. "Gohan" came the friendly voice which he had come to like over the past few months, Gohan walked towards guest on the lookout, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Lime, it's great to see you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lime ran up to the young demi-saiyan and warped her arms around him enveloping him in a hug. Gohan hugged her back with his one free arm, while using his other to stop Goten from being squashed in between the two of them. After a few seconds, Lime broke the hug and looked down at the Goku look alike in Gohan's arms.

"Hi Goten." The hybrid looked up at the ten year old girl in front of him and extended his arms out, lime took the child out of Gohan's hand and began to tickle Goten, who in turn started to laugh loudly.

Gohan looked at the girl he now considered a close friend and took in her appearance. She was wearing baggie tracksuit bottoms, a weighted shirt like his except it was a light red in colour, she also wore a pair of black hiking boots, her light brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and a few bangs of hair that fell down upon the right side of her face.

Placing the young child down Lime turned to the young warrior that had saved the planet. "So are we going to train?" Gohan give a nod to answer her question and gestured for her to follow him as he flew off into the sky. Not being needed to be told twice she took off after her friend.

They flew in silence until they came to an opening in the forest and landed on the lush green grass. Gohan's white aura blazed to life around him, "let's start with a spar." Lime got into the demon fighting style fighting stance, Gohan got into the turtle hermit fighting stance."**START**" Gohan yelled so Lime could hear.

Lime rushed towards Gohan at her top speed and began to send a barrage of punches as strong as she could, Gohan was on the defensive, either dodging or blocking whatever attacks Lime sent his way. "Don't waste all your full power; you won't last long in a fight if you burn up all your energy in the first few minutes." Lime took in his words and jump backwards to create space between the two and power down.

"Use technique instead of brute force" said Gohan as he rushed towards Lime; he went for a quick jab in-between her eyes only for it to pass through an after image. Lime saw this as her chance and went for a kick towards her friends head; she was shocked when it went through an after image of Gohan.

She looked around franticly, trying to locate her mentor but instead saw a ki ball hurdling towards her, she tried to dodge it but it skimmed her right arm burning some of her flesh. Ignoring the pain in her arm she sensed for Gohan's ki, felling his ki behind her and getting closer she evaded just at the right moment Gohan zoomed past her with his leg extended, intended on hitting her.

Lime leapt towards started letting punches and kicks lose out at Gohan, some off her attacks grazed the young demi-saiyan but most missed their target. Gohan sent a four hard jabs to Lime's stomach doubling her over and then an upwards kick to her face, sending her flying through the sky at the speed of sound.

Using her ki she slowed herself until she came to a complete stop in the sky, she looked down towards Earth to see Gohan charging towards her. Cupping her hands behind her she began to chant the all too familiar words." KA ... MA...HA...MA", a blue ball of ki formed in between her cupped hands growing brighter and bigger. Seeing this Gohan began the same chant also, after they both gathered enough energy they trusted the hands forward "HA." The two beams of energy shot towards each other.

The two powerful beams collided with each other; both struggled to push each other back. Gohan pushed more energy into his beam and slowly began to push back Lime's beam. Lime dug deep gathering as much ki as she could and poured all of it into her attack.

Gohan was shocked at the amount of ki Lime had put into to her beam and it pushed back Gohan's beam, he was snapped out of his shock as the beam got to close for him to push back or block. The attack hit him dead on smashing him into the ground.

Lime slowly descended to the ground not fit to stay in flight as she had wasted too much of her ki in the last attack. She watched as Gohan came out of the crater her attack had made with most of his fighting gear destroyed or bit dangling of him but other from his clothes he looked great.

Gohan walked towards the exhausted girl lying on the grass covered in sweat. "I'm done" said the second strongest female on the planet. "You did great, your improving" a smile came to the young girls face from the complement. "Thanks. Can you take me home I'm too tired to stand let alone fly."

Picking up the ten year old girl he started his flight towards Chazke Village. After a ten minute flight he stopped outside the village sign. "So, I'll see you same time next week?" Lime simple nodded to the young warriors question and give him a hug "bye" whispered the exhausted teen before she walked off towards her grandfathers shop.

Gohan began his flight back to the lookout; he reached the lookout in no time and sensed for his first mentor, sensing him on the other side off the lookout he decided to jog over to Piccolo. Stopping at the side of Piccolo Gohan looked over the edge of the floating home of the guardian of Earth. "Piccolo, I was wondering if you would enter the intergalactic martial arts tournament with me?" asked the hybrid. "Why?" came the stern reply of the namekian. "well, everyone else is entering the tournament and it would be good to test your strength against the others"

Piccolo took awhile to answer "sure kid, I'll join the tournament." "Great, well I'll see you tomorrow Piccolo I'm hitting the hay, Goodnight" he didn't wait for a reply from Piccolo and headed off towards his room.

Upon entering the room Gohan saw his baby brother sleeping in his cot sucking on the end of his tail, he kissed his brothers on the forehead, took off his ripped clothes and got into his bed, within seconds the strongest human on earth fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a month away from the intergalactic martial arts tournament, but today was special. Today was the birthday of the oldest demi-saiyan on the planet. Gohan had just finished feeding his hungry little brother; he then played a few games with him before the toddler crawled over to Mr Po Po to help him with his flowers.

Gohan then walked up to man who thought him how to fight. "Good morning Piccolo, up for a spar?" Piccolo turned at looked down at the young warrior, "sorry kid, I have a few things to do. Why don't you ask Vegeta, I'm sure he'd like a sparring partner for a day?"

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." With that said he went and got his baby brother and made sure he was holding him securely to his chest, so he would not fall out off his grip or escape it. He took the flight to west city slowly with his brother in his arms and landed in capsule Corp's back lawn which was close to the size of the compound its self.

He walked up to the back door and opened it walking in to see Bulma feeding her lavender haired son. "Hi Gohan, what brings you to capsule corp?" asked the blue haired guineas. "Piccolo's busy, so I thought I'd come and have a sparring match with Vegeta." Placing his brother delicately on the ground, he watched as he crawled over to Bulma.

Bulma let Trunks down so that he could play with Goten. "He's in the gravity chamber with Mirai and Gohan try not to break the gravity chamber." Gohan nodded and walked towards the gravity chamber, he sensed that the prince of all saiyans and his time travelling son where going all out.

Opening the door to the chamber he heard a mechanical voice say the gravity had returned to normal. Mirai and Vegeta had stopped their training to see who the new arrival is. A smirk came to the full blooded saiyan when he saw who it was, "well Kakabrat, come to have a spar?"

Gohan was excited, it had been a long time since he had fought, let alone seen Vegeta fight. "I have." Came the simple reply of the young demi-saiyan. "Finally a worthy challenge, Mirai you can leave, your warm up was adequate." Mirai left the room muttering, that even with saiyan hearing neither Gohan nor Vegeta could hear.

Vegeta walked over to the control system within the gravity chamber and boosted the gravity up to 400 times earth's normal gravity. Gohan immediately felt the pressure on his shoulders but he found it easy to walk around. Vegeta got into his preferred fighting stance, which was the elite saiyan stance. Gohan slipped into the demon style fighting stance.

Vegeta charged towards the younger fighter, intending on getting the first blow, thrusting forward his ki enhanced fist, the older saiyan tried to get Gohan square in the jaw. Gohan side stepped as Vegeta flew past, Gohan attempt to catch the prince of guard with a knee to the face.

Vegeta seeing the knee come towards his face brought his hand up to stop the attack from succeeding, he didn't expect the attack to be so powerful. Gohan's knee broke through the elite saiyan's guard and hit him in the face.

The contact of the attack sent Vegeta hurtling at speeds unknown and he hit the top of the gravity chamber before falling down to the tiled floor hard. Vegeta was shocked at the amount of pain he felt in his face. 'How did the brat get so strong, he was only slightly stronger than me when we fought Cell, there's no way he could.' Vegeta train of thought was cut off as Gohan grabbed his angle and threw him into the wall.

Vegeta gathered himself up and just dodged one of Gohan's fists and went to return one of his own, however his fist made contact with nothing. Before he could contemplate what happed a foot slammed into his ribcage sending him sliding across the ground.

Vegeta slowly pulled himself to his feet; Gohan appeared a few yards away from him. "What's wrong Vegeta, can't keep up?" Vegeta gritted his teeth enraged at the young boy's words. His ki began to rise fast until his hair began to turn between gold and black. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed the prince in rage.

His hair was now pure gold and his eyes that where once onyx, where now a light teal in colour. He had become a super saiyan. "So, I guess the warm up is finished."

They continued to fight for an hour with Gohan eventually winning by going super saiyan. They were covered in cuts, bruises and burns, luckily Gohan had taken the magical healing beans know as sensu beans with him and gave one to Vegeta and himself.

Now looking as good as new, apart from there thorn clothing, the two martial artists walked to the kitchen to get food. Walking into the dark room Gohan flicked the switch up to turn on the lights.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY" Gohan was surprised as he looked around the room to see all his friends. There was Bulma and her parents, Krillen the bald monk, Yamcha the desert bandit, Tien the 3 eyed human, Piccolo the namekian, Chiaotzu the physic, Puar the floating cat, Oolong the shape shifting pig, Master Roshi the old pervert, Lime the strongest woman on the planet and the two little demi-saiyans.

They rest of the day went by smoothly as old friends told stories about how there life was going. The food was fought over by Gohan and Vegeta but Bulma stepped in and gave them equal amounts. The party went on for a good few hours until everyone had left.

Gohan, Piccolo and Goten returned to the lookout late into the night. Gohan put His little brother to bed before he too got into bed. Gohan was exhausted from all of the day and it didn't take long for Gohan in fall into a deep slumber

A/N: I'll only be updating once a week from now on. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Next chapter will be the start of the intergalactic tournament.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gohan awoke to the cries of his brother, getting out of his warm and comfortable bed he got into to his fighting gi and went over to his wailing brother. "Yo squirt, you hungry?" The young Goten stop his crying and nodded. Picking up the small hybrid he left there room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning mister Po Po, can you make a big breakfast for us I want to be full for the tournament today" Mister Po Po turned at the sound of the eldest demi-saiyan's voice. "It will be done in half an hour" replied the round gene, "Thanks mister Po Po."

After waiting the half hour the two demi-saiyans began their feast. Po Po fed the hungry little Goten while Gohan devoured as much food as he could consume. "That was delicious, thanks mister Po Po." Before the gene could reply Piccolo entered the room.

"Are you ready to go yet Gohan?" Came the stern voice of the Namekian. Gohan slowly got up from where he was eating and give his brother a hug. "I'll be back later squirt, so be nice for mister Po Po, ok?" The Goku look alike only nodded. With that done Gohan left the room with Piccolo.

Piccolo and Gohan walked the long corridors of the lookout until they got to the top. Gohan not being able to stand the silence spoke up "what are the tournaments like?" They took flight into the air, heading for their destination. "From what I heard this tournament is different to the ones your father and I entered."

They could see the island where the tournament was being held up ahead, it was covered with platforms, some that where part of the island and some that where man made. Sensing for the z fighters ki signature they found them in the back of the line.

Krillen was the first of the z fighters to see his best friends son and his once enemy, descend towards them. "Piccolo, Gohan, down here." Said the bald monk happily, waving his hand back and forth to signal where the where.

"Hi guys, what are you doing waiting in the line?" "We're signing up for the tournament" Tien said, answering the young boy's question. They waited in line catching up on what had happened since the last met, except Vegeta and Piccolo who didn't engage in talk.

After getting singed up they were each given numbers for the platform they would be fighting on in a free for all to see who progresses to the next round. They each headed towards to their designated platforms. On the first platform was Gohan, on the second were Vegeta and Yamcha, on the third was Tien, on the fourth was Trunks, on the fifth Krillen and on the sixth was Piccolo. The last two were filled with humans.

Gohan was filled with excitement, he couldn't wait to start fighting, there were hundreds of competitors on his platform. Gohan examined the platform he was on, it was a large circle in shape and the ground was a solid tile floor.

Before the match started the rules where shouted out through microphones in all different languages one at a time. Gohan listened intently as the rules where shouted out so that he would not be disqualified. After a hour of the rules being called out in every language they competitors were told to start.

Gohan shot forward at an incredible speed faster than any of his opponents could see, punching anyone who got in his way, either knocking out of the ring or knocking the wind out of them. The hybrid stopped behind the biggest competitor and kicked him hard in the back.

The large fighter was sent flying forward taking anyone with him who happened to be in the way. Gohan then rushed to the centre of the ring and flared his ki, the wind produced blew all of the competitors out off the ring and into the water below.

"**GOHAN'S THE WINER ON RING ONE!"**

The crowd cheered wildly at the twelve year olds performance. Gohan give them a small wave and walked back to the waiting room watching all the other fights in the rings. Piccolo, Krillen, Tien and Trunks where nearly done on their platforms. On the second platform the battle between Vegeta and Yamcha was about to begin.

Vegeta analysed the bandits stance, he was in the turtle hermit fighting stance. Vegeta didn't even bother to get in a stance and smirked at the earthling. Yamcha was getting angry; he hated the crap Vegeta always give him.

Trunks and the others had finished their free for alls and went and joined Gohan in the waiting room ready to see when the prince and bandit would fight. Yamcha charged towards Vegeta with his fist held back and letting out a battle cry.

He pushed his fist forward with all the power he had aimed towards the cocky prince. Vegeta caught the fist in his hand, Yamcha was shocked ' I put everything in that punch and he didn't even budge.' Vegeta's knee connected with the stomach of the scared faced warrior who was sent into the air.

Vegeta flew high into the sky above the bandit with his hands intertwined above his head; he brought them down in a hammer strike on the poor bandit's back. Yamcha was sent plummeting towards the stage hitting it dead centre.

He went through the tiled floor and continued down the pillar which the ring in place, he continued down through the pillar until he reached the end of it under the water. The ring also fell to the depts of the water.

The crowd where screaming their lungs out at see the prince of all saiyans performance."**AND THE WINNER OF RING TWO IS VEGETA, HE WILL ADVANCE TO THE NEXT ROUND FACEING ARE YOUNGEST COMPETITOR GOHAN.**" the crowd began to scream more when they heard the match up.

A Smile came to the young demi-saiyan face when he heard he would be facing Vegeta in the quarter finals. He enjoyed the last fight he had with his prince; it got quite intense the last time. He could feel his blood boil at the thought of a worthy fight.

Yamcha had pulled himself out from under the rumble and water walking towards Oolong, Puar and the others.

Vegeta walked towards the hybrid in the waiting area." Brat, don't hold back when we fight, got it?"" Sure Vegeta, I won't hold back, I promise." With that little conversation over they waited for the other free for all fights to be finished.

Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta went and filled their stomachs with as much food as they were given. They rest of the gang watched the fights on the last platform which took a hour to end.

"**LADIES AND GENTILMEN, THE FIRST QUARTER FINAL IS ABOUT TO START. COULD GOHAN AND VEGETA MAKE THERE WAY TO PLATFORM ONE TO BEGIN THE FIGHT."**

Vegeta and Gohan stood on each side of the platform staring each other down. "I hope you're ready Kakabrat, I've pushed myself to my limits over the last month, I am much stronger. This time you won't win"

A smirk came to Gohan's face. "Those are big words, for such a small man." Vegeta, who is enraged easily, begins to clench his fists and grit his teeth. **"FIGHTERS, BEGIN"**

Gohan and Vegeta charge towards each other, both intend on winning. The draw back their fists as the get closer, they throw their fist forward and the connect.

A/N: well, I hope you like the chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Until next week good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A shockwave rang out as the fists of the two titans connected; the whole island began to shake from the shockwave let off. The crowd where scared as the felt the ground beneath began to rumble, but no one ran away as the wished to see what would happen next.

The two competitors disappeared out of sight from the crowd as they began to fight each other at speeds no one could see, shockwaves scattered the sky, after awhile of the shockwaves the two powerhouses landed. Vegeta then rushed the young demi-saiyan, jumping up a bit of the ground and went for a kick to the side of the face.

Gohan blocked the prince's kick with his forearm and went for a counter with a left jab to the stomach of the elite warrior, pushing of the hybrids forearm he got distance from the boy and evaded the jab, sending a weak ki blast to push the half saiyan back.

Gohan jumped into the blue sky making more distance between his opponent and began to charge a ki in his clenched right hand, when it was fully charged he extended his right hand forward and opened his fist screaming, "Blast Shard." A ki sphere, the half the size of Gohan rushed towards the waiting Vegeta.

When it had made half of its journey, the sphere of ki split into several new objects, which took the shape of spear heads. The prepared Vegeta slapped away the two that where going for him while the rest hit the ground and sticking to it, all around the prince.

"Pathetic" said the prince of all saiyans, disappointment clear in his voice. Gohan smirked, he re-clenched his hand and the ki spears around Vegeta exploded taking half he ring with it. After a few seconds the prince emerged for the smoke, his clothing was burned and had holes in them; his amour had burn marks over it and a few scratches on his skin.

Vegeta let out a scream of rage and sped towards his opponent, angered that he had been caught off guard so easily. Reaching his target in mere seconds he began to let out a barrage of punches and kicks upon the young warrior.

Gohan simple dodged all of the attacks the prince threw out; making the elite warrior even angrier that he couldn't hit the child. Backing away from the demi-saiyan Vegeta extended his hand forward and gathered a great deal of ki which formed a ball of ki in front of his hand which grew bigger with time.

"Big Bang Attack" the sphere of ki flew forward, getting bigger and stronger as it continued on its path. Gohan trusted both of his palms forward and stopped the powerful attack. Having a good grab of the attack, he threw it upwards towards the sky, where it exploded harmlessly outside the earth's atmosphere.

While Gohan was busy with the energy blast, Vegeta had snuck up behind the unaware hybrid and when he had pushed the blast away, the last full blooded saiyan smashed his foot into the young warrior's shoulder blade, sending him spiralling down towards the water.

Gohan stopped his descent a good few meters above the water and searched for Vegeta's ki, he felt the prince off all saiyans flying towards him and quickly making an after image off himself he waited for Vegeta to fall into his trap.

The saiyan elite went for a punch to the younger fighter's spine, to finish the fight but instead went through the after image; he was open for any attack. Gohan raced towards the skilled warrior and smashed his foot into the saiyan's chest, cracking the amour on impact.

Vegeta was sent hurdling towards the water below, thinking fast he transformed into a super saiyan. His aura around him expanded, pushing the water away from him. "Nice try Kakabrat, but I won't be defeated that easily." Vegeta then powered up to his maximum in the legendary state know as the super saiyan.

Gohan thinking it was time to end this little fight, powered up to super saiyan powering up to power Vegeta wished he had. Vegeta looked at the youngest super saiyan ever and was stuck in his position when he felt the teen's power; he knew he was hopelessly outmatched.

Before Vegeta could do anything Gohan appeared in front of his dazed opponent and smashed his fist into the helpless saiyan's face, breaking his nose as he did so. Blood gushed from the nose of the full blooded saiyan as he was sent flying at speeds he could not reach himself.

He hit the water hard, a large splash of water shot into the air hitting some of the awe struck crowd. Gohan went into the water and came out of it with the saiyan prince hung over his shoulder.

"**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FLOKS, IN AN OUTSTANDING MATCH, GOHAN OUR YOUNGEST COMPETITER HAS WON AND WILL MOVE ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS"**

The crowd cheered loudly as the announcer had spoken. Gohan had entered the waiting room where the other fighters where. He laid the unconscious Vegeta down on one of the armchairs and turned to the bald monk, "Krillen, sensu bean." Krillen searched through his pouches until he pulled out the magical bean.

Krillen tossed the bean towards the waiting demi-saiyan, Gohan caught the bean and pushed it into Vegeta and forced the saiyan prince to swallow it. A few seconds later the once unconscious Vegeta sprung to his feet. He knew he lost, so he just walked away, leaving the Z fighters to them self's.

"Wow, Gohan you where amazing" came a complement form the time traveller. "Thanks." Before the conversation could continue the voice of the announcer boomed from the microphones. **"COULD KRILLEN AND PICCOLO MAKE THERE WAY TO PLATFORM FOUR FOR THE NEXT FIGHT."**

Krillen face visibly paled as he just remembered that he had to fight Piccolo." Well wish me look guys." With that said Krillen went to his platform with Piccolo. When Krillen arrived at his fighting area he looked towards his competitor.

'He's just standing there, not even brothering to open his eyes' Krillen clenched his fists. 'I'll show him, I won't go out without a fight.' **"FIGHT"** roared the announcer. Krillen dashed forward, letting out a war cry as he did.

He went for the namekian's stomach but missed completely and flew into Piccolos cape and out the other side and began to fall. Before he could fall too far Piccolo got a firm grip around the monk's fighting gi and threw him back onto the platform. "I thought I came here to fight, not watch a freak show." With that Piccolo took off in to the morning sky.

"**PICCOLO HAS FORFITED, KRILLEN MOVES ON TO THE SEMI FINAL."** Krillen returned to the waiting room, happy was the best way to describe the way he looked, a big smile plastered across his. "Well done Krillen, you made it to the semi-finals." Krillen looked at the three eyed warrior. "Thanks Tien, I knew I had it in me"

"**COULD MIRAI AND TIEN PLEASE MAKE THERE WAY TO PLATFORM FOUR"** the two quarter finalists made their way to their fighting ground.

"Mirai, how about we give this crowd a good show?" Mirai nodded, answering the once crane students question.** "FIGHT."** The announcer yet again yelled. The two warriors rushed towards each other, Mirai planted his fist into the three eyed was face sending him flying.

Mirai chased after Tien, trying to end the match quickly, so he could save energy for the next round. He went for a kick to the face but Tien dodged to the left just missing the half-saiyans foot. Tien retaliated with a punch right between the eyes of the time traveller.

Tien held his hands in front of him and formed a triangle with Mirai in his sight. "Tri Beam Haaa." A blast of energy in the shape of a triangle rushed towards the demi-saiyan, Mirai narrowly dodged the blast and returned a blast of his own.

"Finish Buster." A huge ball of ki hurled towards earth's strongest earthling. Tien had no time to dodge, he crossed his hands in front of himself and braced for impact. The ball of ki blew up on impact sending the bald human towards the water where he hit it like a ton of bricks.

"**THE WINNER IS MIRAI; HE WILL ADVANCE TO THE SEMI-FINALS."** Mirai helped the soaked warrior out of the water." Good fight, you've gotten stronger." Said the worn out warrior. "You didn't do too bad yourself Tien."

Back at the waiting room the waited for the for the last match to finish, it was between a small agile man, fighting a sumo like fighter who was two times bigger than a normal man. The fight dragged on for half an hour before the sumo wrestler won.

The semi-finalists were given an hour break before the where brought to a new island and led to a large room with a pyramid structure in the middle; they were at each corner beside a small jet powered machine.

The rules where shouted out through the microphone once again. The first to beat there alien opponent and reach the elevator would go to the final, where the would face Mr Satan for the world martial arts championship.

The semi-finalists got into their jet powered transports and waited to be sent to their destination so that the semi-finals could get on the way.

A/N: I got a free day today so I put a new chapter up, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and favourites


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The jet powered transport blasted off at the speed of sound, carrying the four semi-finalists into separate tunnels. Upon entering the tunnels, Gohan looked out of his tinted glass window and stared at what his carriage was going through. The tunnel he had entered was a deep blue colour and looked completely digital.

It took about five minutes before his jet powered machine busted out into the opening, seconds later the pod exploded surprising the young demi saiyan, blasting him up into the grey sky. Gohan stopped himself in the air and slowly took in his surroundings.

The area he would be fighting in was made up of large toys as far as the eye could see; the sky was a dark grey, which made the whole area dark and depressing. Landing on top of the largest structure, this happened to a gigantic teddy bear; Gohan closed his eyes and focused on searching for his opponent's ki signature, finding it heading towards him.

When he had felt his adversary stop a few meters away he opened his eyes. What floated before him was a small alien the size of Krillen; he wore a turban around his head, white baggy trousers, yellow boots and some sort of red jacket, his skin was a pale blue and he wore a small smirk on his face.

The small blue alien raised his two hands up and the two clock hands of the massive clock underneath him floated to either side of him. He threw his right hand forward, towards the waiting martial artist and the big hand of the clock flew towards Gohan. Gohan waited until the hand of the clock was inches from his face.

The young demi saiyan flared his ki; the result sent a devastating gust of wind towards the hand of the clock and sent it back at its owner at a faster pace. The small alien was shocked as he saw the hand of the clock. The other worldly humanoid barley dodged the clock's hand. The small blue alien looked back to where his competitor was to find him no longer there.

Gohan had rushed towards the extraterrestrial at full speed in his base form and implanted his fist into the small pirate's stomach. The alien eyes bulged out of his sockets, Gohan then gave the precise chop to the back of the child sized alien, immobilizing the pirate's body and sending a strong ki blast into his back.

The ki blast pushed the small blue alien into the ground where the blast exploded shaking the whole battle area. When the smock had cleared Gohan saw the small pirate in the middle of the crater unconscious with a few cuts and burnt skin and clothes. "So much for friendly extraterrestrials."

Gohan reached out his senses and found both Krillen and Mirai, reading there ki he could tell they were both knocked out and that the where both in the same area. Around them he could feel three powerful energy signatures, one was extremely powerful and the two others were roughly the same but still where a threat.

Gohan blasted off towards the three powerful ki signatures, he also felt Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo all heading towards the next battle field. Transforming into a super saiyan Gohan picked up the pace going through the glass that had been broken earlier.

The new area looked to be based off ancient ruins; he could see the finish line up ahead, which was also where the pale blue alien warriors. Landing on the brick ground Gohan eyed up the two warriors in front of him.

The only female of the group wore yellow boots, white baggy pants, dark blue shirt which tucked into her pants and a white sleeveless jacket. She had long orange hair which went down to as far as her thighs; she was slightly taller than the young demi-saiyan.

The next member of the group was tall he wore a purple sleeveless jacket which he kept open, long white baggy pants and yellow boots. He had an orange goatee orange Mohawk added to the height of the already tall warrior.

They were both sitting down on walls either side of Gohan, which looked like it could collapse at any moment. The sound of footsteps could be heard from the corridor in front of Gohan. The figure that walked out of the shadows of the corridor was a bulky humanoid; he wore white baggy trousers, yellow boots, a bandana over the top of his head and a black trench coat.

Tien and Yamcha landed on either side of the young hybrid. Gohan could feel Vegeta off in the distance with Piccolo even further behind. The female of this alien group hopped off the wall, she walked to the side of the bulkiest elf eared alien.

"Bow before your ruler of this planet, Master Bojack." She gestured towards the bulky figure. "We won't let you rule this planet" shouted the three eyed warrior. Tien and Yamcha dash towards the figure now known as Bojack. "Zangya; Bido, take care of these pests."

The female, Zangya, sped towards the once desert bandit at speeds he could not see. She hit him full force with both of her feet square in Yamcha's jaw. The power of the attack was to powerful for the scared face human and it knocked him out sending him flying towards the shadows where a downed Krillen and Mirai lay.

The mohawked alien, Bido, charged towards Tien unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks which the strongest human fighter had no chance of blocking or dodging. Eventually Tien was out cold with the others.

Zangya and Bido then charged towards the youngest super saiyan intending on finishing him off as well. When they were a few meters away Gohan sent a small ki blast into the ground which exploded and smock scattered the area. The two pale blue aliens went for where the demi-saiyan was before the smoke had taken place.

Bido went for a punch to the teen face and Zangya went to sweep the young warrior. The hit an after image of Gohan, they began to look for the twelve year old but could see nothing through the smoke.

Gohan rammed his elbow into the back of Bido's spine sending him crashing into the rock hard ground just missing the orange haired beauty below him. Zangya went for a hook to the hybrid's face, which connected sending Gohan a few meters back.

Bido had got off the ground and joined Zangya; the two nodded to each other and flew towards the prepared demi-saiyan. The two elf eared aliens attacked Gohan from either side. Gohan was barely able to dodge and block all the attacks coming from the two blue warriors.

Bido was the first to land a hit; he caught Gohan in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, with his guard broken from the attack, the blows started to rain down on him like a ton of bricks, once the onslaught was over the two orange haired warriors gathered energy for a ki blast each.

Throwing both hands forward the two ki balls headed towards the battered Gohan. Halfway there, both ki balls combined into one lager entity which struck the young warrior an exploded on impact.

Gohan was blasted through the glass barrier and into another battle area, this one was based of an old English town, there was even a clock tower which resembled Big Ben. Gohan stopped himself before he could hit one of the buildings.

Bojack's minions where rushing towards the bruised body of Gohan. Gohan raised his arms in front of him "Burning" he began to move his arms so fast that the where impossible to see, once he stopped his palms where pointing towards the two incoming aliens. A ki sphere formed in front of his hands, it looked like a miniature sun. "ATTACK"

The attack raced towards the two aliens, Zangya just got out of the way in time but Bido wasn't as lucky. The blast hit him dead on and dragged him down into the towns square where it exploded causing a large carter and set fire to most of the houses near it.

Zangya looked down at the explosion that had taken place and was shocked at how powerful it was, since she wasn't paying attention to anything else, Gohan snuck up behind her and got her in a sleeper hold. He dragged her into an ally within the small town as he sensed Bido arise from his crater.

He could feel the mohawked alien searching for him, he didn't want him to interrupt his hold on Zangya, He could sense Vegeta and Piccolo taking on Bojack, from what he could sense they wouldn't last too long.

He noticed that the orange haired beauty had stopped struggling and looked down to see she was no longer conscious. Releasing her from his hold he sped towards the searching Bido.

Gohan decided to go for another sleeper hold but as he appeared behind him Bido slammed his elbow into the young martial artist's ribs, staggering the young teen and the smashed the heel of his foot down on top of Gohan's head.

Gohan was sent plummeting towards the ground and smashed into one of the buildings his attack put on fire. The impact levelled the building, burying the young demi-saiyan under the rumble. Bido wasn't done though, he outstretched his arms and aimed his palms towards the rumble and began to fire of hundreds of ki blasts.

As the blasts rained down upon the young hybrid he formed a ki barrier around him and sped towards the elf eared humanoid. From the smoke his blasts had created, Bido could not see Gohan flying towards him until it was too late.

Gohan flew above Bido's outstretched arms. Gohan let his ki barrier fade and drived his knee into the alien's nose, breaking the nose. Purple blood gushed from the broken nose; Bido brought his hands up to his face from the pain of the attack.

Gohan then began to send a barrage of ki infused punches into Bido's ribcage, once he had heard the sound of some of the blue alien's ribs shatter he then grabbed the Bido's arm and dislocated it. A scream of pain was let out from the victim, after that blood began to spill from the alien's mouth.

Gohan the smashed his elbow into the back of Bido's head, rendering him unconscious. Gohan let the body of his opponent fall to the ground where it would stay for a good few hours. With that Gohan flew towards Bojack.

Gohan could sense that Piccolo was all ready out of the fight and that Vegeta would be soon. He could feel Vegeta flickering in between super saiyan and his base form. Flying at full speed that his body would allow him in super saiyan form Gohan reached the ruins he was once in just in time to see Vegeta be knocked out cold.

Gohan looked at the battered and bloody friends "Bojack, I'm giving you one chance to leave with your henchmen, I'd advise you take it, because if you don't I will kill you." Bojack looked towards the teen and began to laugh.

"I'd like to see you try, small fry." The big brute continued his laughing. "Alright, you asked for it." Gohan let out a yell as he powered up to his fullest, which outclassed Bojack's power by a mile.

Gohan rushed towards him at full speed and let of a barrage of quick powerful punches which Bojack could do nothing about. Gohan finished with a roundhouse kick to the face which sent the bulky alien a good distance away.

"How can this be? I won't lose to a child. HAAAAAAAAAA." Bojack's power exploded, his muscles expanded and ripped through his trench coat, his once pale blue skin turned a vibrate green, his orange hair turned to a bright red. "I WILL KILL YOU!" roared Bojack as his energy continued to rise.

A/N: that's it for this week's chapter, hope you liked. Next chapter will be the big one. I'd like to thank everyone for the review and favoirts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The young demi-saiyan was amazed, Bojack's power was extraordinary. In his super saiyan form, he'd have no chance against the green brute; he knew he would have to go to the next level if he wanted to beat this threat. Bojack had reached his full power and now had his sights on the hybrid, intent on humiliating the Earth's strongest protector.

Before Gohan could begin to power up, Bojack dashed towards the half saiyan at full speed, slamming his gigantic fist into Gohan's stomach. Gohan hadn't even seen the bright green giant move and the force behind the hit had left the young warrior winded.

The alien showed no mercy as he began to beat the lard out of the twelve year old. Gohan couldn't even see the punches coming at him, but the pain from them, he could feel. Once the orange haired warrior was happy with the little onslaught, he put his large hand in front of the demi-saiyan's face and lunched a powerful ki ball at the teen which exploded on impact, sending the young martial artist flying through the through the glass barrier and into a desert battle area.

Gohan's body ploughed through a sand dune and continued on making a rather large trench. Before Gohan could even think about crawling out of this massive trench, Bojack drived his feet into the bloody and bruised demi-saiyan's chest, sending the teen deep into the sand, his body making a tunnel as the power of the attack pushed him forwarder down into the sand.

Bojack had calmed down slightly from his burst of anger, he sent a more powerful energy wave down through the tunnel made by the young warrior's body which made contact, the whole battle area began to shake ferocity of the blast. The sand caved in burying the demi-saiyan under miles of sand.

Bojack started to laugh manically, "Thought you could defeat me, the ruler of this galaxy." Shouted Bojack, as he continued to laugh his head off. Suddenly the whole battle area began to shake along with the rest of the battle grounds. On the top of the battle areas where the crowd who were watching the whole fight, people began to panic as the saw the young fighter get beaten in the ground but the stop as they began to feel the ground shake.

Bojack looked back at where he had buried the twelve year old and waited to see the young warrior climb out of the sand. He didn't have to wait long as he saw the top of the sand part as the golden aura of the now super saiyan two pooped out of the sand.

Gohan's hair had spiked up to its fullest apart for one bang that fell down over his bruised face. Lightning bolts sprang to life around the young demi-saiyan; he wore a glare which easily rivalled Vegeta's glares. His clothing was in rags. "I hope you didn't think you defeated me, because I'm far from done." The voice of the demi-saiyan was a bit deeper from his first two forms.

"You think you can beat me because you have a new hairstyle, Ha. I'm going to enjoy beating you back into the ground, but this time you won't get back up." Bojack cockily stated. "We'll see." Came the simple reply from the young hybrid, as he got into the demon style fighting stance, while his opponent didn't bother to get into a stance.

Gohan charged towards the overconfident alien warrior and planted his ki infused fist into the bulky green skinned humanoid's stomach. Bojack's eyes budged from their sockets and he doubled over from the powerful punch from the teen. Gohan then smashed his knee into the aliens face, staggering the orange haired male.

The young demi-saiyan then went for a right hook; his fist got caught by the gigantic hand of his foe. Bojack pulled the teen forward, breaking the hybrid's balance. Bojack then rammed his free fist into Gohan's cheek; the young martial artist was sent flying. Bojack caught up to the twelve year old and grabbed his ankle; he then proceeded to spin the young warrior.

Letting go of Gohan the half saiyan was let fly into the air, Gohan hit the glass barrier shattering the glass as he went through, he hit soil once he broke through the glass. He continued through the soil until he came out on the island they had been on before he was sent in his rocket. He looked down at the hole his body made and saw a green energy wave heading towards him.

When the energy beam was mere centimetres away from Gohan, he backhanded the wave of energy with ease. Bojack went for a jab to his opponent's face, Gohan dodged by simply titling his head to the side. The elf eared giant then went for a powerful punch to the stomach. The attack doubled the teen over.

Bojack grasped Gohan's head and brought his knee up to hit the youngest super saiyan in the face. Gohan stopped the incoming attack dead in its tracts with his left hand; with his right hand he charged up a ki ball and pushed it into Bojack's stomach. The ki ball exploded sending the green giant back a bit while he released his grip on the demi-saiyan.

Gohan placed his hands over his head as an orange energy began to gather in it. "Hyper Masenko" Bojack looked at the youth and began to charge his own attack; outstretching his arms he began to gather two green ki balls of energy in each hand. "Grand." Came the scream of the bulky figure as he began to chant his own energy wave.

"HAAAAAAA!" screamed the young warrior as the energy he had gathered exploded outwards towards the elf eared Bojack. "Smasher." Came the last chant of the technique, brining both of his hands in front of him the two ki balls merged together and made an energy wave which shot towards his foe's ki wave.

Both energy beams met between their respective, the clash of the ki waves shock the very ground beneath them. The two beams struggled to push back each other and stayed in a stale mate. Gohan dug deep within himself and poured more of his ki into his beam, slowly the demi-saiyan's energy beam began to push back the alien warrior's beam.

Bojack gritted his teeth in anger at loosing this beam struggle; with a scream of pure rage Bojack powered his energy wave to its maximum power. The power of the orange haired warrior's ki wave tipped the beam struggle was tipped in his favour.

Gohan saw Bojack's beam pushing back his own at a fast pace, pouring more energy than necessary into the attack, the hybrid's energy wave ploughed through the green skinned alien's beam, heading towards him. "This Ends Now!" Came the scream of the teen.

Gohan's orange ki wave engulfed the alien warrior. The beam took off towards the ocean where it faded away. Gohan fell back into his super saiyan form from using way too much energy in the ascended form. Before the tired young demi-saiyan had a chance to sense for his opponent to see if he had destroyed, a bloody unrecognisable Bojack appeared in front of Gohan and went for a round house kick to the face of the surprised half saiyan.

The kick hit the young martial artist square in the jaw and sent him spiralling down towards the stadium where the crowd had been watching. He smashed through the concrete wall and crashed into the tiled floor, creating a large crater which destroyed the fighting ring that was going to be use for the finals.

Bojack floated outside gather energy in his palm. "TAKE THIS!" came the yell of the vicious green alien as he threw his hand forward, his energy shot towards the stadium. It tore through the wall and some of the crowd in the form of a ki wave, as it headed towards the young half saiyan who was in the centre of the stadium.

Outstretching his hands, Gohan stopped the energy beam in its tracks and pushed it up into the evening sky. Bojack fazed into existence in front of the demi-saiyan and went for a ki infused punch to the face. Gohan side stepped the attack and went for a counter with a knee to the giant's stomach, the orange haired fighter stopped the knee with his massive hand and pushed of it to create distance between his foe.

Gohan dashed towards him at top speed and drived his fist into Bojack, the attack sent the blood thirsty alien flying uncontrollable out through the opening with the teen flying after him. Gohan began to play pin ball with the bulky alien, hitting him forwarder away from the screaming crowd. Gohan finished his little game of pin ball by kicking Bojack into a beach on the other side of the island.

The young hybrid landed a few meters away from the battered, bloody, unrecognisable body of Bojack. Gohan watched as the alien in front of him pulled himself out of the sand slowly. "Give up Bojack, you can't win." Bojack looked up at the demi-saiyan; it stayed like this for the next few minutes as the bulky alien thought of what to do.

Bojack lunged at the teen, going for the most powerful punch he could muster up. Gohan stopped the punch with his palm. "Farewell Bojack." With his free hand, Gohan gathered enough energy to finish Bojack off. Thrusting his hand forward he released a deadly ki wave ending the tyrant know as Bojack.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief as he powered down to his base form. Gohan looked behind him as he heard something hover behind him, what he saw was a floating camera; he gave it a thumbs up to show that he had won. He could hear the cheers of the crowd from the other side of the island.

Gohan then took off towards the battle area his friends where. When he got there he looked around to see everyone still unconscious except for Piccolo, walking over to his father's best friend, Gohan searched for the bag of sensu beans. Unfortunately the bag was not on Krillen and he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Well done kid." Piccolo said as he congratulated the hybrid. "Thanks." Came the simple reply of the twelve year old. Gohan then remembered about the other aliens. "Piccolo, what will we do with Bojack's group?" There was silence as Piccolo contemplated what to do. "Will give them a chance." Gohan nodded, agreeing with the namekian.

"Let's take everyone to the lookout where Dende can heal them." The wise earth raised namekian told his former student. Gohan grabbed half of the Z Fighters while Piccolo got the rest as well as the aliens.

After 2 hours of flying they reached the lookout, Gohan dropped everyone and collapse to the floor, exhausted from the amount of energy he had used. The guardian of Earth ran over to his friend to see if he was ok, after seeing that he was just tired, Dende placed his hands just above Gohan and began to heal him.

Gohan felt fantastic once he was healed. "Thanks Dende, I feel much stronger." Dende smiled as he saw that his friend was alright, the small namekian then healed the rest of the Z Fighter and Bojack's goons.

Bojack's crew where surrounded by the Z Fighters with no escape, Piccolo was the first to speak up. "Listen, we're going to give you a second chance, as long as you don't kill and live under the rules of this planet. If you don't follow these rules than we will kill you without hesitation." Stated the namekian warrior.

The tree blue skinned fighters give a small nod to say the understand. "Good, you may leave now." Piccolo said in his gruff voice. The alien warriors left the lookout. "I'll keep an eye on them. Mr Popo has left to get the dragon balls to revive those who where lost today." The young namekian child said.

Vegeta had left after the blue skin humanoids had took off, the rest waited for the blacked skinned gene to return with the dragon balls, so they could make a wish to undo all the damage that was done by Bojack and his crew.

Gohan was playing peak a boo with his younger brother, who was laughing hysterically. The three earthling fighters were talking amongst themselves with Mirai, Piccolo was meditating on the far side of the lookout and Dende was keeping a close eye on the Earth.

After another hour or so Mr Popo appeared out of nowhere on his magic carpet with all seven Dragon Balls. After laying all Dragon Balls carefully on the stone tiled floor, Dende stood in front of them. "SHENRON ARISE."

The sky which was once a nice light blue turned to one of the night sky. The seven balls began to glow a bright orange, a yellow light shot into the pitch black sky twisting and turning until it turned into a green scaled dragon with a light yellow under belly and deep red eyes.

"_**STATE YOUR WISH, I SHALL GRANT TWO."**_ The voice of the dragon boom through the air. Dende thought carefully of the way he would word his wish. "Shenron, bring back all those who were killed by Bojack and his minions."

"_**THAT IS AN EASY WISH, IT SHALL BE DONE."**_ The dragon's eyes glowed before turning back to its normal deep red colour. _**"IT IS DONE, STATE YOUR NEXT WISH."**_ Dende looked around at the fighters on the lookout asking if they had a wish.

When nobody had a wish the guardian of Earth spoke back to the eternal dragon. "We have no more wishes, you can leave." Shouted Dende so that the dragon could hear him. _**"FAREWELL**_." Were the dragon's last words, before the dragon balls were scattered around the world again.

Once the dragon was gone Gohan walked towards his old master. "Piccolo, I need to use the room of sprit and time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gohan collapsed to the cold hard ground, he was covered in bruises and a lot of cuts over his body, he was loosing a small amount of blood from the cuts scattered across his body. The young demi-saiyan looked into the white abbess in front of him to see a double of himself who wasn't looking to well.

The double of Gohan walked over and placed his hand on the original Gohan, there was a bright flash of light. After the light faded away, there was only one Gohan reaming on the pitch white battle ground. The young warrior slowly pulled himself up of the ground.

Gohan had been in the room of sprit and time for up to four months now. Every day he would push himself to his limits, trying to become as strong as he possible could before he left. He began to limp back to his bed where he would rest for an hour or so before starting his training again.

Walking into his living quarters, Gohan flopped onto his single bed falling asleep once his body hit the soft mattress under his body. After a few hours of rest, the young martial artist awoke and began to meditate, giving his body a little bit more time to rest up from his training he had completed earlier.

After a few hours of meditating, the teen then bent his knees and made an X shape with his arms. After a few seconds a double of Gohan came from the first Gohan. They both slid into the demon style fighting stance, getting ready for spar.

They both lunged toward each other, both right fists held back and infuse with ki.

They both threw their fists forward; they connected, creating a large shock wave. Both warriors were sent back a good few feet from the shock wave. Both Gohan's faded out of existence and appeared a few feet in the air.

Both had their legs extended, their boots smashed into each of their faces. Both fell to the pure white ground. Both fighters jolted to their feet. Gohan's double ganger speed towards him at full speed, he began to let out a barrage of punches and kicks.

The original Gohan was just managing to block or dodge each attack thrown at him, they continued this for the few minutes until Gohan's double messed up, for his mistake he got an elbow to the stomach, doubling him over. Gohan then sent a knee into his doubles face, staggering him.

Gohan then sent a powerful but small ki blast into his doubles stomach, sending his copy flying deeper into the white abbess that surrounded them, the young demi-saiyan flew after his double. As they went further and further the gravity became too much and the where forced into the ground.

Gohan's copy disappeared; the hybrid could feel his power flood back into him. Quickly he transformed into a super saiyan two form, to stop himself from being crushed by the immense gravity. Even in his most powerful form, Gohan was only fit to gather himself on to all fours.

As time went on the gravity became stronger pushing Gohan on to stomach, he was absolutely helpless. As he was forced to stay on the ground Gohan thought of his life. How he was helpless against the saiyans, Freiza, and the androids.

'I can't die here; I can't let Piccolo, Dende, Krillen, Bluma, Vegeta and lime down.' Gohan's power began to rise at an incredible rate. "AND I CAN'T FAIL GOTEN." Shouted the demi-saiyan as his power exploded.

Gohan roared as his power continued to reach a new level. His golden hair slowly began to grow downwards; his eyebrows disappeared back into his skin and the bang of hair that had dropped down on his face while in his super saiyan two from, began to grow down towards his chest.

The power the young teen was releasing seems to shake the pure white dimension. Gohan continued to scream and his power still climbed to heights he thought where not possible. His hair stopped growing just a bit below his wais, his bang of hair stopped midway on his chest.

The twelve year old demi-saiyan was panting furiously from the transformation he had just gone through, with the power of his new form, Gohan could walk around in the intense gravity with little problem.

The strain on his body in this from was painful, so deciding not to waste time he ran back to his living area where the gravity was normal. Gohan dropped out of his new form with a sigh of relief. He slumped into the closest chair from exhaustion. He panted hard from the amount of power he had excreted.

Eventually Gohan passed out on the wooden chair he sat on. Gohan awoke several hours earlier, opening his eyes all he saw was the plain white area. He thought about the new level of power he had required, it was unbelievable they amount of power he had deep within him.

He looked at his hands. 'I have to learn how to control this new form, if I do, then any enemy that dare try to destroy this planet or any of my beloved ones. They will pay.' They demi-saiyan than fed his growling stomach, showered and decided to take it easy for the rest of the day by meditating.

The hybrid looked deep inside himself, searching for the power he had access just hours ago. If he wanted to learn to control this form, he would have to learn how to transform and that consisted of him finding where this dormant power laid.

A/N: sorry the chapters short. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and fav'd the story. I also may be starting another story soon and that might delay the chapters that come out for this story. Until next week

Have a Good one everybody.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been ten months since the young demi-saiyan had entered the room of spirit and time, at the moment the teen was floating inches of the ground with his legs crossed, straight back, hands on his lap and eyes closed. He was currently in the newest form of super saiyan, trying to gain complete control over this new form which he now called super saiyan 3.

He had a great deal of control of this new powerful form but not full control. He was able to stay in the form longer, before he'd begin to feel the strain of the form. The hybrid had learned to transform at will, though it was still a little difficult.

Something that did surprise the young warrior while staying in the room of spirit and time was that his brown tail had grown back. After his first transformation he felt his tail begin to poke out, over the next few months it continued to grow, until it grew to about the same size as his leg.

Gohan had been doing a lot of mediation in his new form, so he could gain control quicker and learn how to relax and stay in the transformed state for longer. It helped him a great deal in getting close to mastering this new power.

Gohan opened his eyes as he finished his mediation session and let out a yawn as he began to stretch. 'I think it's time to leave this place and return to my own dimension.' The young half saiyan couldn't wait to get back to his own world, see his little brother again and talk to all his friends, it felt like an eternity since he'd seen them.

The teen knew that he might need the time chamber again, since he left early with his father the last time when he was in this dimension and now that he was leaving early again he knew he'd have four months if needed.

Gohan give one last look into the white abbess before turning around and walking towards the exit of this dimension, still in his super saiyan 3 form. Opening the door, Gohan walked back into the dimension he called home.

Gohan started his walk up to the top of the lookout; he could feel Vegeta, Lime and the z-fighters heading towards him. Within a minute he had reached the top of the lookout, Piccolo looked at his first student, his mouth agape and eyes widened, shock clear all over his face as he now saw his student with long golden hair, no eyebrows and his power felt limitless.

Vegeta was the first to arrive and was awed at the sight he saw before him. 'No, the brats ascended again, why? I'm the prince of all saiyans; it should be me that's the strongest, not some third classes son.' Where the thoughts of an angry flame haired saiyan.

One by one, each z-fighter arrived to the lookout, joining the awed and shocked Namekian and full blooded saiyan. "G...Gohan, what happened? Y...your power, it's incredible." Came the stutters of Gohan's first master.

Gohan looked towards his father figure, a smile coming to his face as he heard his mentor's words. "I've reached a new level of power, gone beyond the level of an ascended super saiyan. I'm a super saiyan 3." Gohan's voice was slightly deeper than usuall. Earths protectors looked even more shocked once he reviled what he was, the power radiating of the teen was like nothing the felt before, it seemed endless.

Vegeta blasted of heading back towards capsule corp, intent on training until he surpassed the demi-saiyan. The people remaining on the lookout congratulated the son of Goku on his new level of power.

As time went on Gohan caught up whit his friends, and had a large Saiyan meal prepared by Mr Popo. After his meal he went in search of his young brother, finding him pull out plants and a few weeds which Mr Popo forgot to pull.

Gohan picked up the youngest hybrid. "How ya doing squirt, miss me?" Goten was laughing loudly as he pulled the bang of hair that fell down to his chest. After a few minutes, Goten let out a small yawn as he closed his eyes and snuggled up into his brother's chest.

Gohan turned and began to walk towards his room so he could put his brother into is bed. He turned the corner to go down the corridor to his room but stopped when he saw Lime walking towards him. "Hey." Said Gohan in his deep voice, "hey." Came the soft voice of Lime.

"Are you still up for training tomorrow?" asked the demi-saiyan. "Actually Gohan, I was wondering instead of training we could maybe we could see a movie or go to the mall, you know, something other than training." Gohan smiled at his student. "Sure, you name the place and time and I'll meet you there."

Lime's face brightened when she heard her sensei's answer. "How about seven o'clock, Satan city?" Excitement was clear in Lime's voice. "Sure." Was the simple reply from the twelve year old. "Alright, don't be late." That was the last thing the younger of the two said before leaving to head home as it was becoming late.

Gohan began to walk through the maze of corridors before he open the door to his bedroom he shared with his baby brother. He laid the sleeping Goten in his crib gently, not wanting to wake his brother. After that he stripped of his weighted clothing and fighting gi. The young demi-saiyan closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief as his hair returned to its natural black colour and size, his eyebrows also grew back, his teal eyes also turning back to their black colour.

With that, the exhausted Gohan got under the covers of his bed and was looking forward to a nice long sleep. After a few seconds the teen was fast asleep, snoring loudly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gohan shot up in his bed, breathing heavily and drenched in his own sweat. It was another bad dream, just like the ones in the room of spirit and time. Calming himself down, he rolled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, intent on having a long shower to relax and clean himself off.

The dreams where always the same, he'd fail to beat Cell or Bojack and watched as his friends were slaughtered one by one. He removed what little clothing remained on his body and stepped into the shower. The cold water fell onto his form like a waterfall.

Gohan stood there for a few minutes, letting the ice cold water flow down him. He then began to wash himself before he got out of the shower. His once gravity defying hair now hung down all over his face, soaking wet.

The young demi-saiyan flared his ki to life as a blue aura surrounded him. The heat of his aura evaporated his once drenched body. He then pointed his index and middle finger towards himself, a yellow aura surrounded his whole body for a few seconds before it faded as quickly as it came.

The teenager was now wearing a dark blue weighted shirt like his fathers, a pair of black trousers and white runners. Gohan walked to the top of the lookout where he sat at the edge and began to meditate before having something to eat for breakfast and waken his younger brother.

Gohan stayed in his meditative state for a few hours before his stomach growled, bring the hybrid back to reality. He opened his eyes and took in the beauty in front of him, when he had started his meditation it was still dark, now the sun was out and the rays of its light shone down upon his face.

Gohan turned on his heels and began the walk to the kitchen so he could muster up some breakfast for himself. He bumped into the black gene on his way. "Sorry Mr Popo, I wasn't paying full attention on where I was going." Gohan stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's quite all right Gohan." Replied the round gene.

"Oh, Mr Popo, do you know what time it is?" Gohan shouted to the assistant of the guardian of Earth. "It's about 4p.m." Gohan's eyes widened at the reply of the gene, had he really been meditating that long. "Don't worry Gohan I've taken care of Goten while you where meditating, I also left some food in the fridge for you to eat."

"Thanks Mr Popo, I owe you one." With the reply from the demi-saiyan, Popo took his leave to attend his other duties. The young warrior pulled out almost all of the contents from the fridge and began to eat it at an inhuman rate, finishing the meal within minutes. He cleaned up after the mess he made and went to have a short spar with his first master.

After a small spar with the wise namekian, Gohan had yet another shower to clean himself up for tonight, as he had to meet up with Lime tonight. Dawning a pair of fresh clothes which where exactly the same as the clothing he put on him earlier in the morning. Gohan was ready to head to his meeting point.

Before the excited teen could get away, the guardian of Earth walked up to his earthling friend. "Gohan, there's loads of people looking for you since you beat Bojack, just thought I might tell you in case your caught by a bunch of paparazzi and wonder how the know you." Gohan hadn't thought that people would be looking for him when he beat Bojack; he didn't want to get caught by reporters who continguely would ask him questions.

"Thanks Dende, I'll keep that in mind." With that Gohan blasted off towards Lime's ki signal in Satan city, not wanting to keep her waiting. He zoomed through the air at supersonic speed and reached the city in seconds.

Gohan spotted the once pig tailed girl standing beside an alley. Gohan touched down at the back of the alley, he began his walk towards the awaiting Lime. She was wearing pair of tight light blue pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt, her hair was the same, in a pony tail and a few bangs of hair that fell down over the right side of her face.

"Hi Gohan, are you ready?" Asked Lime, excitement clear in her voice. "Sure, where we going first?" there was also a bit of excitement in his voice. This was Gohan's first time in a big city doing something like this.

"Let's go to the movies first." Lime, grabbing hold of the young demi-saiyans hand began to lead the way through the crowd of people, heading towards the cinema. Once the made it into the cinema Lime picked the film while Gohan paid for the tickets, popcorn and refreshments. He was glad Bluma give him some zeni for his birthday.

The film lasted for an hour and a half, for the last half hour before the shops closed, Gohan and Lime just walked around the shops talking about the movie. Eventually the shops all closed and they decided to sit in the local park for awhile before they parted ways.

The sat in silence, looking at the moon and stars. Gohan hadn't had this much fun in a long time, he looked to the girl to the right of him. She was staring at the night sky intently, engrossed in its beauty. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lime was the one to break the silence between the two of them.

"Not as beautiful as you." Gohan wasn't sure why he came out with those words but they felt right. A small blush appeared on the cheeks of Lime, she wasn't expecting that, she looked to the demi-saiyan to the left of her. He was smiling at her, a warm gentile smile.

Lime began to lean towards Gohan; the hybrid did the same also. The slowly got closer to each other, their hearts racing, inch by inch they got closer, until their lips met. The two eventually had to break apart to breath.

Gohan was blushing slightly but Lime was blushing madly. "I got to go." With that said Lime jumped into the air and flew away into the night sky. Gohan silently cursed to himself, he didn't know want came over him, he just felt the sudden urge to kiss her.

Now he may have just ruined one of the best friendships he ever had.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter, I won't have a chapter next week so have a happy charismas and a happy new year. Thank you for the reviews and favs.


End file.
